<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel by KittyLizzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650479">Destiel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLizzz/pseuds/KittyLizzz'>KittyLizzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLizzz/pseuds/KittyLizzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem inspired by season 15 episode 18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean/Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time has come<br/>
To say goodbye<br/>
Before I go<br/>
Before I cry</p>
<p>I Need to tell you<br/>
How I feel<br/>
My love for you<br/>
Is definitely real</p>
<p>You changed me Dean<br/>
And this is true<br/>
Remember me<br/>
And don’t be blue</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>